Patricia the Skunk
Main Quote: "I'm maybe a Skunk, but I have a Heart of Gold" Patricia the Skunk is a Happy Witch who looks Beautiful with her Big Skunk Tail & rides on her Flying Broom. She's also Jack the Hedgehog's Sidekick. Info HistoryEdit ﻿She is one of the Sisters from the Witch Sisters with Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope When she was 18, she was being attacked by 3 Crocodile Bandits, but later been saved by Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) & they become Best Friends. She was the New Leader of the Witch Sisters. She Learn to use her Magic to help other People if they're in trouble She was married to Anu the Anubis Warrior & have 2 Girls named, Patty & Keren In Shock's Movie She Got Engaged To Shock and had 3 kids befor actually marring him PersonalityEdit She is a very Kind & Sweet Girl who is Cute, Friendly, Lively, Energenic, Polite, Cheerful, Joyful, Playful & has a Heart of Gold. She is sometimes Sassy, Cheeky & Flirty (in Rouge's Case), but she's mostly a Generous, trusting, caring & Honest Girl who always puts others before herself. She is also Brave & Out-Going like Sonic. Like Sonic & Jack, she loves Excitment & Adventures with her Friends to stop Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton. FriendsEdit (Add your Characters here if your Patricia's Friend) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Best Friend) *﻿Selina the Echidna (Sister) *Abby the Hedgehog (Sister) *Laura the Fox (Sister) *Jasmine the Bat (Sister) *Michelle the Cat (Sister) *Zoey the Rabbit (Sister) *Bessy the Skunk (Sister) *Molly the Bat (Sister) *Marsha the Bee (Sister) *Victoria the Bat (Sister) *Nina the Skunk (Sister) *Anna the Skunk (Sister) *Penelope the Skunk (Sister) *Amy Rose (Great Friends) *Kai The Fox(Great Friends) *Maxie Flippercorn *Sadie the Dog *Maggie MacBee *Dena the Hedgehog (Good friends, Sonic X: Regenerated only) *Patty the Skunk (Her Daughter) *Keren the Anuskunk (Daughter) *Anu the Anubis Warrior (Original Husband) *Shock The Hedgehog (Husband Univesrse *Fuchsia the Bakeneko *Rika the Tanuki *Hana the Kitsune *Blaze the Neko-mata *Wen the Hedgehog *Jur the Hedgehog *Lizzy the Hedgehog *Lou the Hedgehog *Cici The Hedgehog *Crystal the Raccoon *Chocolate *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Rouge the Bat *Mr. E the Hedgehog (Her Father) *Shadow the Wolf *Jovan The Wolf *Rik the spidermonkey *Bayonetta (A Fellow Witch) *Agnes the Wolfdog *Prue the Coyote *Phyllis the Bat *Shock Jr. (Son) RivalsEdit *Hayate the Okami *Seiko & Yuki﻿ *Cervantes the wolf (Add your Characters here if your Patricia's Rival) EnemiesEdit ﻿(Add your characters here if your Patricia's Enemy) *Dr. EggPlankton *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega *Umbra VehiclesEdit Her Magical Flying BroomEdit She has a Flying Broom that looks like a Harley MotorCycle & sounds like a MotorCycle Engine, she flys her Broom, leaving Thick Black Smoke behind her﻿﻿ Her Magical Flying Broom also has an Engine GamesEdit '﻿Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'Edit 'The Flying Skunk (Flying Broom)'Edit She even uses her Flying Broom for racing in RolePlay FreeJoin: Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. She even calls her Flying Broom "The Flying Skunk" only in Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. 'STATS'Edit Speed: 5/10 Acceleration: 10/10 Handling: 8/10 Turbo Boost: 9/10 Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken 3Edit Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken Tag TournamentEdit Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken UltimateEdit Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken 4Edit Sonic the Hedgehog: Ultimate ClashEdit Her StagesEdit *Dark Forest 'Character Profile'Edit *Attack Power: 6/10 *Attack Speed: 7/10 *Durribility: 9/10 *Running Speed: 8/10 'Beginning Phrases'Edit *"Wish me luck" *Oh boy, I can't wait to battle" 'Victory Phrases'Edit *"Wow, that was fun, let's do it again" *"Phew, that was a close call" *"I guess I'm lucky today" *"Boy, what a battle" 'Rival & Beginning Phrases'Edit *'To Amy:' "May the Best Girl Win, Amy" *'To Rouge:' "Looks like I have to battle you" 'Rival Ending Phrases'Edit *'To Amy:' "That was fun, right Amy?" *'To Rouge:' "Nice fight Rouge" 'Speical Moves'Edit *Regular Moves: Iron Tail, Super Spell, Blow Kiss, Feminine Charms, Flying Broom Ride *Rugular Transformation: Super Witch 'Taunts'Edit *"Hey there" *Jumping up & down happily 'Costumes'Edit *Normal *Purple Boots *Witch Hat *Blue Cape 'Extreme Gear: Black Skunk'Edit She creates her own Extreme Gear called the "Black Skunk" with some help from Tails. Patricia is a Speed Type & her Extreme Gear is like the Extreme Gear from "Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity" called "Magic Broom" & it's her Flying Broom only it has a hoverboard Body & the Flying Broom's Bristles / Thrusters. Patricia can ride on her Extreme Gear without holding it. 'STATS'Edit Dash: 5/6 Limit: 6/6 Power: 4/6 Curve: 5/6 AttackEdit She starts running faster than the Extreme Gears coating her Tail with Energy making an Iron Tail that'll smash up the Opponent who are unlucky enough to stand in her way AttireEdit She has her Pink Aviator Goggles, Pink Tight & Shiny Push-Up/Sports Bra, Long Pink Tight & Shiny Armbands, Red Wrist Bands, White Fingerless Gloves, Women's Long Pink Sports Pants w/ Black Flower Decals & Long Tight & Shiny Pink Sports Boots w/ Red Vertical Stripe. Because she likes to wear for Riding a Hoverboard & her passion of riding her Hoverboard. DescriptionEdit Her Hoverboard is super fast & it's been kitten out to make it look good & very speedy for the race for Female Skunks like Patricia. AppearancesEdit Amy Rose & the Looney TunesEdit She appears in Amy Rose & the Looney Tunes. She first appears in "A hedgehog in need" ﻿A new friend of Patricia (Sonic X: Regenerated)Edit She first appeared in Episode 15 The Witch & the Fudd (Roleplay:The Fudd)Edit She appears with the Witch Sisters in Chapter 4 An Out of this World Game (Roleplay:Zathura)Edit A New Stunky BFF (Roleplay:Sweetest Scent)Edit Invited into the Party (Roleplay:The Way Past Cool Party(Free Join!))Edit Total Sonic IslandEdit Total Sonic ActionEdit The Witchy Crossover Adventure (Jack's Friends' Story (Spongebob100))Edit He is one of the Characters who can help his Friends & he helps, Spongebob the Hedgehog & his Friends first The Big Treasure Hunt (Roleplay:The Great Pyramids)Edit She is one of the Characters who is finding the Treasure with Jack the Hedgehog Finding Kimiko (Rollplay:Freejoin: Evil Kimiko)Edit She is one of the Characters who can Sonic, Evo & the rest of the Gang to help resuce Kimiko from Scourge & Fiona Fox Helping out escaping the Labyrinth (Roleplay:Lost in the Labyrinth)Edit The Racing Witch (RolePlay FreeJoin: Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing)Edit She joined the Race with his Friends. She got 4th Place in Whale Lagoon. She got 3rd Place & Xplode wins the Race in Icicle Valley. Skunk Lawer in Court (Roleplay:Time)Edit The Super-Sized Adventure (Chaos Quest)Edit Pure Goodness in the Christmas (Roleplay:Christmas Morning)Edit Stuck on an Island with Friends (Roleplay:The Islanders)Edit Return of Nazo (Roleplay:Nazo Returns)Edit The Witch Skunk with Mario & Sonic (Roleplay Freejoin:Mario and Sonic Adventure) Edit Saving the Life Emerald (Roleplay: The Quest for The Life Emerald continues)Edit 'Turned into a Boy (Roleplay:Yet Another Gender Switch...)'Edit 'Enter 25 Years into the Future (Roleplay:Enter Drakon the Halfbreed)'Edit 'Meeting Karina (RolePlay Freejoin: Sonic the Hegdehog Movie: Legend of the Chaos Chao)'Edit 'A Big Scary Mission (Roleplay (Free Join): Sonic the Hedgehog: The new face of F.E.A.R.)'Edit 'Master of Disaster (Roleplay:Sonic Apocalypse)'Edit 'Enter the Dragon Realm (Roleplay:The Dragon Realm)'Edit 'Chaos in the Hotel (Chaos Hotel Free Roleplay COME AND JOIN)'Edit 'The Island Party (Roleplay:Karina's Island Party!)'Edit Helping out a fellow Witch ([http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay_(Free_Join):_Sonic_and_Bayonetta_Adventure Roleplay (Free Join): Sonic and Bayonetta Adventure])Edit 'An Alternate Adventure (﻿Roleplay (Free Join!!!): Sonic Adventure XG (Ex Generations): Nazo: The Second Coming)'Edit 'Saving the Canon Characters from Disaster (Roleplay:Fanon Smash Bros.)'Edit 'The Cowgirl Skunk (Roleplay:Oregon Trail)'Edit 'Going to the Underwater City (Roleplay:Bioshock (Free Join))'Edit 'Back to the Past (Roleplay:Sonic Generations)'Edit '2 Dark Witches of Medieval (Roleplay:Sonic and the Black Knights)'Edit 'Finding & Saving Luna from Dr. EggPlankton's Arjar (Roleplay (FREE JOIN): Sonic the Hedgehog: Light through Darkness)'Edit 'The Real Battle Begins (Roleplay:Project: Doomsday (Free join))'Edit 'In Team Female (Roleplay:Olympic Sports Mix)'Edit Stepping through the Future (Roleplay:War of the Future)Edit 'The Skunk & the Ogre with the New Light Gaia (Roleplay:Ogre Unleashed)'Edit She is one of the 5 Main Charaters that can help Jack defeat Ogre, Hades & Azazel. The Other 4 are Shock, Sonic, Tails & Amy. 'Saving their Planet (Roleplay:O.D.S.T.)'Edit The Mystery of CJ's Parents' Death (Roleplay:The begining of The End)Edit 'Saving everyone from a Forever Halloween (Roleplay:Halloween Night)'Edit 'The Witch meets the Halfbreed Alien (Darkstorm's Past: Meeting Sonic Underground)'Edit Patricia & the Angels (Roleplay:(Freejoin) Castle in the Sky)Edit 'An Ice Age Wedding (Roleplay:Arctic Wedding)'Edit 'The Big Flood (Roleplay:The Big Meltdown)'Edit 'Patricia at the Beach Party (Roleplay (Free Join): Summer Beach Party)'Edit 'A Plus One gone missing? (Roleplay:A Jeeperchomp Whodunit)'Edit She is a Plus One of Jack the Hedgehog for Freckles Jeeperchomp's Party, when everyone relieazes that Freckles is gone, Maxie makes Patricia go find the First-Aid Kit, but they both dissapeared. Then later reunited with everyone LikesEdit *﻿Her Sisters *Her Flying Broom *Her Big Beautiful Fluffy Skunk Tail *Her Friends TeamsEdit ﻿The Witch SistersEdit She is the New Leader of the Witch Sisters Team DangerEdit She is the Newest Member of Team Danger. Her Formation is Speed & Witch Expert AbilitiesEdit *Magical Witch Powers & Spells with or without her Magic Wand *She learns how to fly her Flying Broom *Sprays her Skunk Scent at any unlucky Villians who stands at her way *Iron Tail *Speical Fighting Skills to protect herself *Chaos Heal (Healing Powers) *Chaos Control *Flexibility *Can make 8 more Skunk Tails appear behind her, making it 9 Skunk Tails TriviaEdit *She has Shiny Clothes to make herself Preaty *Her Sonic Riders outfit looks like Rouge's Sonic Riders Outift only Pink *Her Voice sounds like Amy Rose only more Sweeter & more Gentle like Julie's Voice from "Bakugan: Battle Brawlers" *Her Bra in Sonic the Hedgehog: 25 Years later & Sonic the Hedgehog: 30 Years later is just like Rouge's Bra in Sonic Riders *She has Bat Ears just like Rouge's Bat Ears *She purrs like a Cat QuotesEdit *"Hi I'm Patricia the Skunk" *"Hop on guys" - When she hops on her Flying Broom *"I hope we can find our Friends" *"Tee Hee" *"I'm sorry, did I hurt you very badly?" - One of her Victory Speeches in "Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken" *"Wow, that was fun" - One of her Victory Speechs in "Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken" *"Just returning the favor."- When she & Jack save Plasma & Kai in Episode 1 of Chaos Quest *"This Plane has Propellers"- Whe she spots a Propeller Airplane in "Lost in the Labyrinth" *"Ok, Contact"- When she starts the Engines in the Propeller Plane in "Lost in the Labyrinth" *"I'm a True Witch after all. Tee Hee!" - When she got an "S" *"Wow, that was super fun!" - When she got an "A" *"Looks like I've done it" - When she got an "B" *"Oh well, I wonder if I can start over" - When she got an "C" *"Oh my, this is not good" - When she got an "D" *"Oh dear, I guess I'm not fast enough" - When she got an "E" *"Oh No! I didn't make it in time" - When she got an "F" Sonic Riders QuotesEdit *"Good Luck & may the best Rider win" - Before Race started *"Wow, I won" - Wins the Race **"I've made it" **"Oh my goodness, that was tight" *"Oh my, that was a great race" - Lose the Race **"Don't worry, I'll try again some other time" **"Guess I need some more practice" *"YAY!!!" - When making an "X" Landing *"Alright!!" - When making an "SS" Landing *"Yippy!" - When making an "S" Landing *"I got it" - When making an "A" Landing *"I think I got it" - When making an "B" Landing *"Oh no"- When making an "C" Landing *"Sorry" - When passing someone *"Oh my" - When you got passed by someone *"Here I come...HYPERSPEED!" - When your about to do a Gravity Dive *"YAY!!" - When you've done a Meteor Burst THEME SONGEdit ﻿More Healthy! (Tekken 1 & 2) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Spongebob100's characters Category:21 Category:Skunks Category:Heroines